User blog:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart/Calling All Staff
So I made a little "To do" list to clean this place up. Many are minor things and I already put these things on Misty's talk page, but we need blogs. (Some of these we already did, so ignore the ones we already did). 1. Add Jerry as a warrior on Cats of NightClan and remove from loners/rogues 2. Get rid of Cimbermoon and Crimsonmoon's pages, since they are not roleplayed or ask if she wants them to stay or be delted/put up for adoption. 3. Giver Fierypaw new mentor (Old mentor: Cimbermoon) 4. Find picture for Hawkmask. DONE 5. Add Tigertalon to rogues/loners and change template and history/rank 6. Add Adderstrike and Cloudyfeather to Warriors on Cats of NightClan 7. Add to Airpaw's description that she has one eye (badger attack) 8. Change Birdkit and Gorsekit's pages to Birdpaw and Gorsepaw, change template, ect. give them mentors and settle the two Birdpaws issue 9. Remove Dusty and Shadow from apprentices on Cats of NightClan 10. Add to Tigerstrike's and Cindermask's pages that Duskleaf is their son 11. Some things on cats' profiles on Cats of NightClan say different things than their individual pages, so we have to change that somehow 12. Change Cloudypaw to Cloudyfeather on Skymist's, Ashflight's,a nd Splashpaw's page 13. Remove Breezefrost from Queens on Cats of NightClan and add her as warrior 14. Add to Brezefrost's profile Mate: Flashdust Kits: Dawnpaw, Rushpaw, Meadowpaw, and Dusty 15. Add Dawnpaw's siblings to her profile 16. Add parents to Meadowpaw's profile and change Dustypaw to Dusty 17. Remove Mistfur, Badgerstripe, and Sunwhisper from Cats of NightClan and put their profiles (not just names) on adption page (change Mistfur's template from queen to warrior) 18. Remove Rainheart from queens on Cats of NightClan page and add her as a warrior, change template, ect. 19. Add Rainheart's kits Flowkit, Driftkit and Patchkit proper templated pages and add them to kits on Cats of NightClan unless Ash wants them to be apps 20. Add Turtlepaw as hers and Ashflight's foster kit on their pages and add Laughkit as Ashflight's and Skymist's son, brother to Splashpaw and Cloudyfeather, brother to foster-sister (or something) Turtlepaw and organize their family 21. Find Bearkit, Bunnykit, Cinderkit, Dankit, and Runokit parents/foster parents 22. Get new picture for Shadow and Dusty 23. Get picture for Tansypelt on Cats of NightClan and add that his mate is Eveninglight and visa-versa 24. Make Cherrypaw's page. DONE 25. Add Sandfeather's page to Cats of NightClan 26. Change names on Adderstrike's, Ivystar's, Cloudyfeather's, Cloverpaw's, Shadow's, and Dusty's pictures 27. Give Icypaw, Whisperpaw, Gorsepaw, Birdpaw, Weatherpaw, Troutpaw, Titanpaw, Squirrelpaw, Oakpaw, Northpaw, Lionpaw, Lilypaw, Hollypaw, Fuzzypaw, Eclipsepaw, Driftpaw, Dawnpaw, Crystalpaw, Bushpaw, Bunnypaw, Birdpaw, Airpaw, and Cherrypaw mentors 28. Add Mistybrook and Floatingleaf to StarClan cats 29. Change name on Flashdust's picture from Flashdusk to Flashdust 30. Remove Whitepool from Cats of NightClan and delete/put up for adoption because Darkthorn has 1 edit which was on Oct. 5 DONE 31.Change Ivystar's name back to warrior name 32.Do something with Electricpaw, Sootpaw (CONC/Adoption) 33. Add Blueshadow, Dappleforce, and Mossdapple to Cats of NightClan (or maybe put Mossdaple up for adoption cuz she is Jayheart's) Category:Blog posts